Zeke and Dylan's scary ordealnow with aliens!
by TheHappiestGirlInTheWorld
Summary: Well...I know I put the end on the end of the last one but this is actually after the end of the last story so it wasn't actually the end at all, just a to be continued...yes so there ¬¬


**Part two of the exciting story of Zeke and Dylan-now the aliens are back!**

_Disclaimer- to continue this story I believe I shall have to make another disclaimer...God. So I do once again hereby declare that none of the characters of The Faculty belong to me, although I wish they did. And neither do any of the rights or the clones of Josh Hartnett...damn I just gave away the master plan. Oh and well...I should warn you there are a few cough sexual references, but nothing like Monster's Ball...that broke records of rude! Yes, well, the story.  
_  
"Aliens?!" Said Dylan looking disappointed, "you really couldn't think of anything better to say, I know it was a freeze frame moment but come on coach, think about it! Jeez! For the good of mankind!"

The coaches cocky expression dropped slightly, she had done the better of him, and no one messes with the aliens. Even though they're so very lame that they don't have a name! Even The Fly had a name, he was a fly! It was obvious what his name would be! And The Wasp Woman too, betcha can't guess what she was?! As you can see, even crap names are names at least, but aliens! It's a bit vague, who knows where they're from huh? They could be Lobster people from Mars, Little Green Men from Venus, or even Creatures from a Black Hole. Who knows! It's terrible...honestly aliens nowadays, it wasn't like this when I was a young un.

"No...we're just y'no...umm aliens, so..." replied the coach.

"Yeah, yeah, aliens too lazy to think of a name!" Said Dylan (pushing her luck, no? Well I say eat the damn girl!)

"Okay, okay, we'll think about it. Now...get them." He pointed to Zeke and Dylan and then at Stan, who smiled partially. His eyes were empty, they looked black in the dim light of the second bedroom. Glazed over, the life simply drained out of them, how could they escape?

"Zeke...?" Said Dylan, not quite panicking just yet.

"Mm, I know...hold my hand." Zeke whispered back, why that lil hand holding sneaky son of a gun! He was formulating a cunning plan, she could tell. Perhaps even as cunning as a fox that has just graduated from a school for the cunning and will soon go on to be Professor of Cunning at Oxford University. Yes, maybe that cunning.

"Just...hold my hand and we'll find a way outta here." He whispered, slowly backing towards the window overlooking the pool. Convenient, no? With that he grabbed Dylan's hand and flung himself through the window, pushing his manly (oo err) shoulder up against it. He and Dylan, oh and the window of course, fell screaming into the pool below. The window didn't scream though it just shattered and hurt Zekey's shoulder a hell of a lot! They dive bombed into the freezing cold pool and stayed there for at least 30 seconds treading water and shivering. 30 seconds can seem a long time when one has nearly been turned into a freaky, water drinking, finger eating alien. Though by staying in the pool they were risking being turned into human ice- pops.

Dylan breathed sharp, short breaths still completely beside herself with shock, "Holy Mary Mother of God!" She yelled after a few seconds, "We have to get outta this pool."

"Yeah, quick, come on!" Replied Zeke. They swam as fast as they could to the pool steps and got out, freezing and dripping wet.

"Where...where are we going?!" Asked Dylan, shivering.

"Let's go back to my house quick, I mean...stay over, borrow some clothes, think of something."

"Yeah...that's good, let's go okay?" So they ran, still dripping and both shaking like shitting dogs. That didn't matter, Stan would be coming. They'd be on the lookout now. That's why they ran so fast, not looking back, Zeke limping a little after the window shattering incident. Quick, quick. Through the fence, over the field, and onto the street of Zeke's house. They were doubled over with cramp.

"Damn those cheerio's, damn them all! Why did we eat them?!" Shouted Zeke laughing.

"I know cramp...craaaaamp!" Dylan replied giggling. They finally made it to the door of Zeke's house and fell inside...well, collapsed is more like it. Dylan got up and slammed the door shut, locking everything that could be locked. She then quickly went around the house, shutting every window, closing every door, taking every key out from under the doormat. Anything to stop them getting in.

Meanwhile Zeke turned on the fire in the front room to stop himself shivering and then quickly ran upstairs to get some spare clothes for Dylan, and some new ones for himself. When he got back down stairs he found Dylan in the living room, coincidentally in her bra and panties chortle, chortle hanging up her jeans to dry, and her top, the Johnny Knoxville one just lay in a heap on the floor. It had been washed since the first day of school of course, she just loved it lots and lots like jelly tots. She looked like he had imagined, no, better. Perve. Tut.

"Oh...ahh shit, I'm sorry! I'll err, I'll just umm go..." Said Zeke blushing. Naughty boy...he turned to go but Dylan intervened (ooh saucy!)

"No! I err, I mean, don't go, I don't mind...have you got anything I can borrow?" She asked. Zeke stopped and turned. Then smiling, handed her the t- shirt.

"I can umm, get you some pants if you want?" Asked Zeke, uncomfortably. It was a rare refined occasion that he had a hot girl almost naked, and wet...so wet...in his living room. Cough he'd have to stop thinking about wet stuff...okay...toast...with butter...butter's like Vaseline...lubricant...umm. Pfft, what a bloke.

"Okay! I'll just take these off then." He said pointing to his clothes. He watched Dylan putting on the shirt. Once again he turned to leave but once again Dylan intervened. God she wants him, isn't it obvious?! She walked up to him and, tugging his shirt, he stopped.

"Before you change, I should really look at your shoulder...you hurt it when you jumped out the window...so umm you got a first aid kit?" He pointed slowly to the closet in the corner, and over she went, bending down and reaching over to get it. Oo she knew exactly what she was doing. Looks like the old man would soon be paying an unwanted visit to his pantal area. Right, as she was bending and reaching he took off his wet shirt and sat on the sofa. Oo flesh, ahh Zeke's body. Well...Josh Hartnett's body really but man! Hot hot hot!

She turned around and raised her eyebrows at seeing his chest for the first time.

"Fuck me!" She whispered, then, realising that she had in fact said it aloud changed the subject very quickly. Typical!

"Let me take a look at it then..." She said quietly.

"Can you actually _do_ first aid?" Zeke asked, smiling.

"Mmhm! My mom taught me actually, when we were back in good ol' New York. Convenient, no?" Personally, I think it was just an excuse to feel up Zeke's chest, but it was indeed convenient! She sat down beside him, crossing her legs and carefully began taking the small pieces of left over glass out of Zeke's shoulder with some rather threatening looking tweezers. He shook his head. He could be such a sissy at times.

"Oww!" Yelled Zeke suddenly, "ouch Dylan it hurts damnit!"

"I know honey, I know but chill out it'll be over as soon as soon is soon okay?"

"Hm, I hardly caught a word of that, but okay" She finished with the tweezers and then took a big band aid from the box. To cover the wound up.

"Here...let me put that on...there. All done." She said perkily. "You look fab baby!" She giggled, stroking Zeke's neck now. Scandal! Slowly she turned to take back the first aid box but Zeke grabbed her arm.

**Now for the rude bit, please, brace yourselves. Just imagine that Josh is doing it to you...that should make it much less painful.**

He smiled at her, she understood. She wrapped her legs around his waist for support. He looked up at her, grinning cheekily.

Honestly, this is not the time for these sexual shenanigans...kids today!

"This isn't the time Zeke!" She said giggling...thank you! My comment was justified.

"On the contrary, it's a proven fact that sex under scary or even stressful circumstances can be some of the best you've ever had..."

"I hope you're not suggesting that you'll be the best I've ever had...?!" She replied.

"Oh no of course not..." modesty nowadays!

"Because you do know, you'll have to justify that comment?" He smiled.

"You very...bad...man." She said leaning in to kiss him. She began on his lips and slowly moved down to his neck...he laughed and picked her up. She squealed as he laid her on the floor. She sat up and took off her new and dry shirt and flung it to the other side of the room.

**Now for the really rude bit, tut kids.**

She moved to his pants, unbuckling his belt and sliding his pants down to his knees. He kicked them off laughing, he was on top of her now (honestly) and he kissed her more and more.

_Time passed_

I suppose you can guess where it went from there, no?

She hated to admit it but he was in fact the best she'd ever had, and I'm talking multiples here, in more ways than one!

After about...four times...approximately...they lay on the carpet, watching each other. Neither said a word, they didn't have to. The left over embers of the fire lay glowing in the hearth, lighting up the darkness of the room. Zeke fell asleep first, his hand on her back brought them closer together. She snuggled up to him. How long would the peace last?! The sex, the violence, the sex again, the aliens, the even more sex and then the sex a fourth and final time. It couldn't be this good forever! Oh no, it probably could, but shh don't tell anyone. He was so...beautiful. He slept like an angel. Ahh! But who knows what an angel really looks like?! If we go by John Travolta then...they're not how I imagined personally! She lay next to him, watching his beautiful face as he slept.

Oh no! She got that terrible twang in her heart again. A tugging on her heartstrings, she fell for people too damn easily!

"Come on Dylan...get it together" She whispered almost silently to herself. She should have been happy, he was! But why wasn't she I hear you ask? She was scared, that's why. Very scared. Almost terrified.

"They're getting closer," she whispered. "I can feel it...we'll need to run again..."

But where...?


End file.
